Latex Dreams
by whatsthesymbology
Summary: Hughes has a dirty little fantasy, and when Roy loses the bet he has no choice but to submit. Explicit yaoi, anal, oral, bondage, spanking.


A/N: Written off the y-gal prompt of 'latex'. And obviously that translates into hilarious bondage smut.

Maes Hughes x Roy Mustang

Warnings: Bondage, toys, spanking, master/slave, oral, anal, explicit sex.

I don't own FMA or the characters. Obviously. Because this would be chapter 4 if I did.

* * *

Latex Dreams

"Maes, I'm not sure if this is a good idea." Roy said dubiously, arms folded over his chest and eyebrows raised. "I mean, it's just weird, come on!"

Maes frowned and put his hands on his hips, staring severely at the other man. "A bet is a bet! You said if I managed to steal the Lieutenant's gun without her catching me that you'd do anything I wanted to! You promised!" he sulked. The alchemist held out against the pouting face of his lover for almost a full minute before he sighed, extending his arms and legs. "Fine, fine.. Just do it quick."

A grin spread over the elder's face and he set the tub of goo beside Roy's naked body, holding up a big foam brush. "You won't regret this! I promise!" he gushed, dipping the brush in the sticky black stuff, starting to smear it over his lover's skin.

"This stuff isn't poisonous or anything, right?" he asked dubiously, shivering as it smeared over his flesh, sticking and then slowly hardening to a gel-like consistency.

"It's non toxic, Roy, chill." Maes sighed wearily, rolling his eyes as he spread the liquid latex, clearly pleased with how easily it molded to his lover's skin. It'd been quite the fight to convince the man to shave his body (and after a little alcohol and some persuading he'd finally managed it) but he felt the end result would be worth the struggle. This was one of his deepest, darkest fantasies and Roy had promised him _anything_ after all.

'Course, he'd owe the Lieutenant picture evidence he'd gotten Roy to agree to this in exchange for letting him steal her gun. But, once he had his lover subdued that would be relatively easy.

"You're in for a good time. Just relax and enjoy the ride." he commented, sitting back to admire his work. The man was covered in a thin layer of black liquid latex over his back and chest, starting at his shoulders and going clear down his knees. His cock and ass were latex-free, and for a good reason, but Maes wasn't about to tell Roy until the man was cuffed and unable to protest.

"'Kay. Perfect." he announced, gesturing at the bed with a smug grin on his face that instantly made Roy nervous. What was he planning?

He frowned but did as he was told, shifting to sit on the bed, poking at the latex on his skin. It felt weird, yet interesting at the same time. While his lover was distracted, Maes secured the padded leather cuffs around the man's wrists and when Roy was too surprised to react fast enough he jerked his arms back and cuffed him to the headboard.

"Maes! What the hell, I thought we were just playing with the goopy stuff!" he protested, tugging on the cuffs and frowning when the man brought out a box from under the bed. "What's in the box?" he asked warily, alarm bells going off in his head.

"Just some toys and stuff I've always wanted to try on you. I've tried a few on myself but I think I'd enjoy it more if I used them on you." came the reply. Roy shivered at that, images of giant leather whips and God knows what else running through his head, his wild imagination easily getting the better of him.

Instead, out came something that vaguely resembled a mini leather harness and a thin metal rod that looked innocuous enough. But something about the pleased look in those green eyes put him instantly on red alert. "Maesss....?"

"Just hold still." the soldier said, sitting on Roy's legs to keep him from trying to escape, a callused hand gripping his cock and eliciting a surprised moan from him. "Ma- FUCK."

He was cut off when in one smooth, seemingly practiced move, Maes pushed the metal rod, wider at the tip than at the base and with a flattened end, right into his cock, settling it snugly in his urethra. It didn't feel bad but it didn't feel particularly [i]good[/i] either. While he was busy fussing over the metal stick in where things were only supposed to come out, Hughes took the 'mini leather harness' and secured it onto his cock, groaning when it tightened and the lower part was molded over his balls, separating them and squeezing them uncomfortably. "What are you doing to me?"

"It's just a few toys. Completely harmless." Maes chuckled, kissing him sweetly before taking a leather blindfold and securing it around Roy's eyes, his pants already feeling tight just from seeing the man like that beneath him. There was something about the power he had in this moment that got him off. Not to mention the thrill of knowing that he was being trusted not to lose his head or go too far.

He saw Roy's adam's apple bob with his nervous swallow, kissing the man again to make him relax. "If it gets to be too much, just tell me. I promise I'll stop." he said gently, plucking out an o-ring gag and securing the clasp behind the younger's head, moaning at the sight of him. "You're fucking hot like this, Roy.."

A grunt that sounded more like a 'get a move on with it, then' than a 'thank you' and he chuckled, tracing a finger down Roy's chest. "I have you to myself all night. So I have plenty of time." he replied, going back to the box. So many toys, he didn't know where to start!

_Ah._

"Roll over." he ordered, making Roy twitch with surprise, eyes no doubt narrowing behind the leather blindfold. But he obeyed, shifting to lay on his stomach, saliva slipping down his chin from his parted lips. Maes had a plan for that mouth.. but that was for later.

He rubbed the flat of the wooden paddle against the flawless, porcelain skin of Roy's ass, laughing when the man automatically twitched at the contact. "Relax. I won't bruise you too bad." he promised, tracing the word etched backwards into the wood.

_Whap._

The sound of wood on flesh echoed through the room, mingling with Roy's groan, the man's hands balling into fists and hips automatically thrusting against the bed, away from the paddle. "You've been very naughty, lately.. I heard from the Lieutenant that you've been particularly lax about getting all your paperwork done on time." he cooed lightly, smacking him again. "You'll need to be punished. Right?" _Whap._

A whimper and a nod from Roy and Maes could hear the man gasping for breath, a dark spot spreading over the pillow as drool leaked from his open mouth. "Good boy.."

He continued to smack the paddle against his ass over and over again, feeling a thrill go through him with each strangled cry that burst from his lover. After one last hard_ whap _he drew back, admiring his handiwork for a moment. Roy's ass was a dark, angry red and spread across his cheeks was a welt that read 'slut'. Yes, this paddle had been a good investment, indeed.

He set toy back in the box and picked up his camera, snapping a few pictures of the man from various angles and distances. In particular, the angry white welts on his ass. After he figured he had enough for the moment he began to rummage through the box, being noisy so as to leave Roy wondering. If his lover was conscious, anyways. The man seemed near delirious with pained pleasure, his cock throbbing and purplish between his legs yet unable to come courtesy of the rod and cock and ball harness.

"Who knew you got off on pain, Colonel? I'll have to let the Lieutenant know that you're secretly a glutton for her punishments." he teased, eyes growing wide when he found what he was looking for. A black silicone vibrator, nearly eleven inches long and about three inches around. He'd tried it on himself and had only gotten about three inches in before chickening out from the prickles of pain. Being a virgin, he decided that perhaps it wasn't the best idea in the world for him to start off with something that large. But Roy was used to getting it hard and fast bent over the desk at work. Something like this would be a piece of cake for him to handle.

He gripped the man's slim hips to twist him back onto his back, amused by the bright red stains on Roy's usually colorless cheeks. "That's a good look for you. I should do this more often." he commented, drizzling lubricant over the toy, stroking it to slick it up nicely. Spanking was one thing but he would rather not damage his delicate insides. He wanted sex at the end of this, after all.

"Spread your legs, slut." he ordered, receiving a grunt before he was obeyed, creamy thighs parting to expose the object of his desire: the sweet little pucker. "Good boy.."

He teased Roy's cock lightly, pressing very gently against the rod inside of him and earning a twitch of his hips upwards and a moan of desperate need. He grinned at this, citrine eyes devouring the body beneath him. Sweat had the younger's hair plastered to his forehead and his exposed skin was flushed with color. It must be really hot with all that latex on, he mused.

Slowly he guided the tip of the dildo to his entrance and carefully pressed it inside, kissing Roy's forehead to calm him when the man stiffened. "It's just me. It's a dildo, okay? Relax.. It won't hurt so much if you relax." he murmured, feeling his heart swell with love when his lover nodded, feeling the tension in his body loosen. "Good boy.."

He slowly pushed it deeper, pausing every few moments to let the man adjust before it was finally settled deep inside of his body. He took their belts and secured Roy's legs, calf to thigh, to keep them bent at the knee and spread wide, drinking in his lover so deliciously laid out for him. He velcroed the switch for the vibrator on the younger's thigh and turned it on to low, moaning as Roy's hips thrust automatically upwards at the wonderful sensation, a screaming moan escaping his open mouth.

Quickly Maes undressed, throwing his clothes God knows where in his excitement. His own need was rock hard and dripping with need and he couldn't help but moan when his hand touched it. He hadn't realized just how turned on he was.

He picked up the camera and clicked off photos, zooming between Roy's legs to enjoy the sight of the toy deep inside his most precious area. "Fuck, Roy.. You're so unbearably hot like this.." he groaned, slinging the camera around his neck as he shifted to straddle Roy's stomach, eyeballing his nipples through the thin latex. He leaned backwards and rummaged for a moment before coming out with two metal clamps in hand, securing them to the little buds and locking them in place, eliciting a squeal from his lover.

Another picture before he shifted further up Roy's body, cock dripping precome on his lover's face. "Be a good boy and suck." he ordered, sliding his cock into the o-ring gag that had kept him mostly silent all this time, nearly climaxing then and there at the feel of his hot, soft mouth against his throbbing need. Immediately his command was obeyed and Roy sucked as much as he was able to with the ring in the way, bobbing his head up and down on the flesh with muffled moans of pleasure and need.

This was all so strange and erotic.. and painful, Roy would admit to himself as he sucked on the thick flesh, curling his tongue around it and taking it in deep until it was pressing against the back of his throat. His ass throbbed from the spanking and his cock burned with the desire to come, the rod inside of his urethra making it ache even more. But the impossibly long vibrator inside of him was making it almost impossible to focus on that, jumping and twitching against his prostate, eliciting moans from him that vibrated up his lover's hard cock. He needed attention soon or he'd probably explode.. his own need hurt so bad from neglect it was hard to ignore even with the vibrator going.

His thoughts abruptly ended when Maes groaned and thrust hard into his mouth and choking him, salty semen flooding his throat. With the ring in his mouth he couldn't swallow and it spilled out, running down his cheeks and chin in a flood, his hips jerking upwards violently, begging for attention to his delicate area.

Maes panted softly, gripping the headboard as he stared down at Roy, managing to snap a picture of his cock buried deep in his mouth and the semen on his cheeks. "How sexy.." he whispered, pulling his cock out and removing the gag before he permanently cramped the man's jaw.

Roy gasped for breath as the heavy cock withdrew and the ring was removed, working his jaw to get the soreness out of it, swallowing the come and saliva that had pooled in his mouth. "Ow.."

That didn't last long, however, and soon the o-ring was replaced by a ball gag. It strained his jaw less but it was still a pain not to be able to speak! Which was exactly what Maes wanted. It was more enjoyable this way, in his opinion at least. Roy was entirely dependent on him...

He admired the hardened, swollen flesh between his lover's spread legs, teasing it lightly and earning a muffled yelp. "Sore?" he asked lightly, watching Roy nod frantically, bucking his hips up invitingly. After a long torturous moment, and a few photographs later, Maes finally relented, sliding the dildo out of his lover's body and turning it off. Next he carefully slid the rod out and added it to the pile of toys he'd have to clean later, deciding to leave the cock ring on and positioned himself at Roy's entrance, arms curled around his belted legs.

With one smooth thrust he was inside of him, relishing the moans that escaped Roy, muted slightly by maroon ball gag in his mouth. Even after the thick dildo had sat inside of him for so long he was still so _tight._

He quickly upped the pace until he was slamming into him, his balls slapping lewdly against his ass and making the bed hit the wall, mattress creaking and filling the room with noise. Shakily he reached up and loosened the gag so that it fell around Roy's semen and saliva soaked throat, gasping for breath. "Beg me to come.. Beg me.." he panted, wrapping a hand around his lover's bound cock and stroking it tortuously.

"PLEASE!" Roy screamed, thrusting his hips desperately against the contact, nearly delirious with the need to come, soaked with sweat and flushed. "Please, Master, PLEASE! I need to come!"

Maes nodded and crushed his mouth to his lover's, claiming his lips and pressing his tongue deep, exploring as he loosened the harness and dropped it off the bed. A few quick thrusts of his hips and a jerk of his hand and they were both climaxing, Maes filling the man with his seed while Roy's essence spattered their stomachs, the white fluid stark against the black latex.

With a groan and a shudder he collapsed on top of Roy, eyes fluttering shut and weak after two intense orgasms, carefully setting the camera on the bedside table. "Royyy.... Fuck... that was.. amazing.." he croaked, a shaking hand coming up to cup his cheek.

Silence. "Roy?"

Still nothing. Maes sat up, concerned, loosening the blindfold and adding it to the pile, chuckling. The orgasm had been so intense the man had fainted.

Gently he uncuffed and unbelted him and put the toys on the desk to clean later, slowly peeling the latex from his skin, glad he'd had him shave now. If Roy hadn't it would have been a rather uncomfortable experience trying to get it all off, like peeling a bandaid from his entire body. He tossed the pieces in the trash, pausing every now and then for sweet kisses, brimming with happiness. He truly was the luckiest man on the planet.

He went to the bathroom and came back with a bowl of water and a soft washcloth, soaking it before he began to clean his lover up, wiping the numerous bodily fluids from his skin, pausing now and then to rinse it and wring it out, stealing little kisses and nibbles of the smooth, flawless skin. He set the bowl aside and then slid into bed beside the sleeping man, curling him in his arms. He nearly melted when Roy unconsciously pressed closer, nuzzling his face into his chest. "Mmmm... Maess..." came the barely perceptible sigh, making him grin and press his lips to the younger's forehead.

"Love you, Roy." he murmured softly, letting his eyes shut as he cradled his love close, fingers stroking through thick black hair.

"Mm.. Love you, too.. And if you ever do that again I'll cut your balls off while you sleep.." Roy grunted, earning a snort of laughter from Maes. "Yes, sir. Of course not, sir. Never again." he replied innocently. Roy didn't believe that for even a second but he was too tired to care, exhaling against Maes' throat. He'd just have to start sleeping with scissors, then.

Either that or he could hold the camera hostage. Yeah, he liked that idea.

With a grin on his face and a sigh of contentment he fell asleep, curled up against Hughes' side. Sure, his ass hurt like he'd sat on hot coals for a few hours and he'd probably wake up with lockjaw.. but at the moment, with Maes' strong arms wrapped around him and the afterglow of amazing sex still humming through his body, all was right with the world.

* * *

A/N: Reviews make me a happy writer :)


End file.
